ConversationsViaEmailFanfictionmgc
by MissLinuxthePenguin
Summary: AU Voldie's dead, the War is over, and life for the golden trio plus Ginny, of course is as normal as it could be. But normal is boring, right? Heck no! If having their own career paths wasn't enough love soon runs amok. HGRW and HPGW [PostHogwarts]


Conversations.Via.Email.Fanfiction.mgc

**Couches and Sushi **

by: MissLinuxthePenguin

* * *

**To: h.granger.thedaily.mgc**

**From: g.weasley.witchweekly.mgc**

**Subject: What the sodding hell?**

Moine,

Really, if you were going to get pissed this wasn't the way to do it. And i would like my couch back soon. (And don't even think of reminding me of all the times i've spent weeks on yours! honestly!) As soon as you get your hangovered arse up, email me back, k?

-Ginny

P.S. Your loving boyfriend just called. Thinks I kidnapped you - again. Really, he is draft... Never knew what you saw in him. In my personal opinion, Krum was a much better snag. Or should I say shag...

Wait. Brother. Shag. EWWW MY POOR UNTAINTED BRAIN. EW.

-------------------------------

_Disclaimer: The information contained in this transmission, including any attachments, may contain confidential information of WitchWeekly. Unauthorized review, dissemination or other use of the information contained in this transmission is strictly prohibited._

_

* * *

_  
**To: g.weasley.witchweekly.mgc**

**From: h.granger.thedaily.mgc**

**Subject: RE:What the sodding hell?**

Ginny,

This is payback for stealing my red shoes. I LOVED THOSE SHOES.

Laughs Still won't let Krum go will you? Must I repeat myself? We were NEVER invovled. And no, not friends with benefits either.

Untainted? Untainted my arse. And its your own fault you walked into the shag mental image. For once I'm not the one to blame.

-Hermoine

p.s. You've been tainted for years.

-------------------------------

_Note: The information contained in this message may be privileged and confidential and protected from disclosure. Dissemination, distribution or copying of this communication is strictly prohibited_.

**

* * *

To: h.granger.thedaily.mgc**

**From: g.weasley.witchweekly.mgc**

**Subject: RE:RE: What the sodding hell?**

Moine,

I never stole the shoes.

Still don't believe you about Krum.

And its been your fault so many times its not even funny.

-Ginny

p.s. I will get revenge for the tainted comment.

p.s.s. your boyfriend at the moment still believes i kidnapped you - so what do you want to do today, kidnappee?

-------------------------------

_Disclaimer: The information contained in this transmission, including any attachments, may contain confidential information of WitchWeekly. Unauthorized review, dissemination or other use of the information contained in this transmission is strictly prohibited._

_

* * *

_  
**To: g.weasley.witchweekly.mgc**

**From:h.granger.MagicEngineering.mgc**

**Subject: THIS.**

**Attachment: Map.jpg, Directions.txt**

Ginny,

I want to go here. Its a sushi restaurant. I've been dying to go their, but you know how your brother reacted to the fish last time I dragged into a seafood place.

I didn't think it was possible for anybody to get such horrendous food poisoning, but your brother (once again) proved that I should never doubt him.

Regardless! Can we go? Pretty Please?

-Hermoine

p.s. My fault, eh? Well then, next time I see you I'll take the time to inform you truly what a great shag your brother is. Chess isn't is only talent, I'll have you know.

-------------------------------

_Note: The information contained in this message may be privileged and confidential and protected from disclosure. Dissemination, distribution or copying of this communication is strictly prohibited._

_

* * *

_  
**To:r.weasley.cannons.mgc**

**From: g.weasley.witchweekly.mgc**

**Subject: My Couch**

**Attachment: Blackmail.jpg**

Dearest Brother,

I have not kidnapped your precious sweetie-poo. She just had a rare lapse of judgement, went out and got herself sodding drunk, and somehow managed to find her into my flat.

She'll be back safely by 7.

-Your Fav, and ONLY Sister.

P.S. I still have _those _pictures... just reminding you so you'll keep quiet about this to mom.

-------------------------------

_Disclaimer: The information contained in this transmission, including any attachments, may contain confidential information of WitchWeekly. Unauthorized review, dissemination or other use of the information contained in this transmission is strictly prohibited._

**

* * *

To: g.weasley.witchweekly.mgc**

**From:r.weasley.cannons.mgc**

**Subject: RE: My Couch**

**Attachment: BabyPhoto.jpg**

Ginny,

Need I remind you that I have enough of these to make even you embarrassed?

It'd be a shame if all three thousand of them somehow ended up in a certain green-eyed seekers gym bag, wouldn't it?

-Ron

P.S. You show those to mom, and you die.

P.S.S. Drunk? Ginny, you expect me to NOT think you had your hands in this devious act?

* * *

**To: r.weasley.cannons.mgc**

**From: g.weasley.witchweekly.mgc**

**Subject: RE:RE: My Couch**

You wouldn't dare.

-------------------------------

_Disclaimer: The information contained in this transmission, including any attachments, may contain confidential information of WitchWeekly. Unauthorized review, dissemination or other use of the information contained in this transmission is strictly prohibited._

_

* * *

_

**To: g.weasley.witchweekly.mgc**

**From: r.weasley.cannons.mgc**

**Subject: RE:RE:RE: My Couch**

Oh I would.

* * *

**To: r.weasley.cannons.mgc**

**From: h.granger.thedaily.mgc**

**Subject: Sushi.**

Ron,

Ginny has graciously volunteered to take me to take new Sushi place in London, so i'll be home around 7 (and no, she didn't kidnap me, but i will be sure to alert you in the future if she does)

Love,

Hermoine

-------------------------------

_Note: The information contained in this message may be privileged and confidential and protected from disclosure. Dissemination, distribution or copying of this communication is strictly prohibited._

_

* * *

_  
**To: h.granger.thedaily.mgc**

**From: h.pottter.cannons.mgc**

**Subject: Ron?**

Hermoine,

Ron keeps swearing at the computers, care to share why?

Merlin, you two aren't fighting, are you?

-Harry

**

* * *

To: h.potter.cannons.mgc**

**From: h.granger.thedaily.mgc**

**Subject: Ron?**

NO. We are NOT fighting again.

If we were, he'd be sleeping on your couch.

Honestly - I have no clue. Although, it probably has something to do with Ginny.

Hermoine

-------------------------------

_Note: The information contained in this message may be privileged and confidential and protected from disclosure. Dissemination, distribution or copying of this communication is strictly prohibited._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Review. Share Plot Ideas. Tell me about your late night email conversations. OH! And expect something LONG.. i'm going for 30-ish chappies (if i can get enough plot bunnie fue- i mean friends)


End file.
